A Collection
by bubblecloudz
Summary: A collection: The act of collecting. Here is my collection of ideas and drabbles. Some are cannon parings, and some aren't. Some may be funny, but that's for you to decide. Not necessarily connected. Tell me what you think!
1. Lily would never say yes

Say all you want, Lily was _never_ going to say yes to Potter.

Really, he should know that by the middle of sixth year. He had ruined her friendship with Sev, and all her friends would do was smile sadly, as if to say 'You'll get there one day'. Maybe she was being a bit harsh, she amended mentally. It wasn't like he was completely at fault, but he was always evading her privacy, always in her mind. She just wanted to be left alone! Was that too much to ask? Apparently so.

"Hey Evens!" A loud voice rang out through the hall. Why he had to shout, she had no idea, they were sitting at the same table. Lily gritted her teeth.

"What, Potter?" She said somewhat irritably. James flashed a charming smile. By now, the whole table was listening discreetly. It was their daily source of entertainment after all.

"Hogsmeade, you, me, and a whole lotta' talkin'." He proposed cockily. Lily hesitated, thinking. It did sound nice, and lately Potter had been a lot more mature, hexing people less. He had taken to being a prefect surprisingly well. Lily shook her head quickly, ridding herself of those treacherous thoughts. He has annoyed you constantly for 5 years now, she reprimanded herself harshly. He is a bully, no matter what happens. He hurts Sev. But Sev hurt you, a nasty little voice at the back of her mind whisper. She pushed that thought away.

"No, Potter," She answered with an annoyed sigh. "Not happening." She glanced a look at him, and was surprised to see he didn't even look disheartened. In fact, he simply shrugged.

"Sure." He replied, turning back to his toast. Lily started. He never had done this before, never ignored her. She was surprised by the feeling of emptiness that washed over her. Finally, he had realised that she wasn't interested. Wasn't that good? Although, he did seem sadder as she continued to watch him out of the corner of her eye. And his sadness, she realised, made her sad. As much as she pained her to admit it, Lily cared about him.

* * *

><p>The day continued without much event, aside from Marlene dumping whoever she had been seeing. It had been a big drama that dinner, and only Professor McGonagall managed to break it up after many jinxes. Looking forward to a quiet evening Lily left the common room to start her rounds that night. An hour passed without commotion, and lost in thought, Lily walked around a corner and straight into none other than James. He spun and, on seeing who it was, grinned at her.<p>

"Ah, Lily-flower! How are you this fine evening?" He asked, half mockingly and half teasing. Lily scowled up at him, whilst rubbing her head.  
>"I was fine," she started angrily, only to be cut off.<br>"No no, its fine flower, I was just on my way up..." James trailed off after realising that she wasn't yelling at him, only staring at him. "Have I got something on my face?" He asked worriedly, patting his hair and cheeks frantically. Lily giggled shyly.  
>"No, you're fine." She mumbled. James smiled shyly back, running his hands through his hair one last time.<br>"Well uhh..." he cleared his throat, moving away, "best be off." Lily watched his retreating figure, with a mix of confused feeling inside of her. On impulse she ran after him. Unfortunately, she wasn't very good at judging distances, and ran straight into his back for a second time.  
>"Oof, Lily, some would say you're doing that on purpose!" James teased turning around to face her again. To his surprise, she was the one smirking. And he liked it.<br>"Maybe I did." Lily answered boldly, trying to calm her breathing. Calm down, she told herself, he's not a dragon. James just smiled a half smile at her attempt of flirting.  
>"And?..." he continued expectantly. Lily gared at him, but her lips were twitching.<br>"And, I was thinking that maybe Hogsmeade is a great place to go for a walk." Lily finished before she could talk herself out of her crazy idea. James's mouth hung open in shock.  
>"Wha.. wait... WHAT?" He practically shouted. Lily grinned a little.<br>"No need to shout, James. Meet you after breakfast?" she brushed past him without waiting for a response. As she walked down the corridor to the Gryffindor common room, she heard a great whoop of joy follow her. She smiled, a full smile. Neither had said yes.

Because say all you want, but Lily would never say yes to Potter.


	2. Lonely

**AN: All rights and stuff go to Rowling and stuff**

* * *

><p>Lonely. They used that word and they have no idea what it means, Harry thought bitterly. He trudged aimlessly through a corridor that had somehow survived the battle. Wisps of magic hung in the air; the after effect of a magical war. After going around to everyone making sure they were cared for, the-boy-whose-name-must-be-hyphenated was alone and miserable. Sure, Fred was dead, Harry thought painfully, but at least the Wesley's have each other! And Hermione, the brightest witch, he continued thinking moodily not caring where he was going, she can just reverse her parent's memory! I've met them, they'll understand. Everyone, no matter what has someone else! I have no-one! The resentment for everyone and everything just built up inside him. Slowly, he realised that he wasn't really angry, he was just so painfully lonely. He had no-one and was just doing his best to cope.<p>

It might have helped him if someone followed, but everyone was to caught up in the ecstasy of survival, they paid little attention to the saviour of the lights whereabouts.

Somehow, Harry found himself in the astronomy tower. He walked cautiously to the edge of the balcony. A vast space filled with ash and smoke met his eyes, but the further he looked, the less black there was. In fact, if he squinted, he could see a beautiful sunset over a hill. There were wars every day, but the sun still rose and set. Harry smiled through the pain he felt inside. Everyone expected him to fall in love with Ginny, but after this...  
>He could pretend he loved Ginny until it was true enough. But he knew deep down that she would never understand what it was like to be lonely, what it was like to feel isolated from everyone else. No one could ever understand. It would be so easy to jump and end this madness. Harry sighed and shook his head.<br>"It's just not worth it..." he muttered, defeated. He turned and walked back down to the great hall. Time to do some repairs and pretend the world was now perfect, even though it was far from it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hate it? Like it? Tell me if you have the time... (AKA Please review as it would make my day XD)<strong>


	3. The act of betrayal

**AN: Written for the prompt given by eveningstars. Hugs to her and a hat tip to Rowling.**

* * *

><p>It was late when it happened. Snape had been following him ever since he and the others had left the Astronomy tower and Sirius was out of patience. Snape had been hounding after him, asking Sirius where Remus went to every month. Snape, the sly prick, hadn't mentioned anything about the moon but Sirius knew the Snape had a vague, if not certain, idea about Moony's furry little problem. The rumor about his rabbit was pathetic, Sirius scoffed as he strode down a dark passage way. It was almost curfew and he was a floor way from the tower but he had broken far more deadly rules then being out of bed late. Padfoot sighed. James was still the only one to have completed their forms but the dog wasn't far behind. Peter would catch up, Sirius was sure of it. Although he gave off an impatient air, Sirius was more than happy to pace himself when it came to important matters such as these. However, Sirius thought darkly as his pursuer sped up; if he could have started learning just a week earlier then he could have gone and hidden in the shadows. As it was, Sirius would have no choice but to face his least favourite person without any of his friends (Remus was heading out to the willow soon, James was watching from a window somewhere to see when he could go help and peter was asleep) for backup. With a frustrated groan, Sirius stopped and turned in his tracks to face the pale face of Snape. The Syltherin was looking a little apprehensive, which was good Sirius thought smugly.<p>

"What do you want?" Sirius demanded quietly. Snape glared at him for a moment before answering in his annoying, drawn out voice.

"I know there's something wrong with Lupin." He started and seeing the shocked look on Sirius's face he continued with a little excitement, "I know there's something, because all the teachers seem to know and you all protect him like he's a baby that, you even look out for him more than Peter, the fat git-" This was as far as Snape got before Sirius had shoved his wand under Snape's chin. Despite Sirius's casual disdain for Wormtail, he still loved and cared for the boy as he was his brother. The jibe t Remus, no matter

"Listen here, you Syltherin git," Sirius hissed, "and listen good. Remus is my friend and it's not his fault if his family is always ill. Yes, we look out for him more because he actually has friends, unlike some here" Sirius added with as smirk at the outrage on Snape's face.

"I do have friends!" Snape hissed back with equal venom. Sirius grinned inwardly. Honestly, he barely taunted him and the prick was all riled up. It wasn't like he was going to get hexed tonight, not when Moony was feeling so out of it. Sirius sighed.

"Ok, here is what's going to happen," Sirius said in a low voice "I'm going to my room. You're going to go to that grease pen you call home and you are going to forget about this night, understand?" Sirius tried to make himself sound threatening. Judging by the look on Snape's face, it had worked. Padfoot turned to go when the slimy voice stopped him.

"Why should I trust you?" Sirius turned to give his fascinating thoughts on the matter but Snape was just getting started. "I mean, really. In first year, you and perfect potter constantly when out of your way to make trouble for me and lily. Then in second year, you started hexing me and got annoyed when I defended myself. You always are trying to put me down, just like your cousins, lovely bunch by the way, proving to me you aren't anything more than a conceited, rich, ignorant blood-traitor who obviously bought his friends." Snape finished with a sneer. Sirius felt his blood boil. How dare he? Was everyone thinking this? First Marlene, now Snape, then what? Sirius fumed silently. Seeing that his words had the desired effect, Snape smirked. "I'll ask something else then. If you won't tell me, at least show me where he goes." In his anger, Sirius momentarily forgot where he was and what the stakes were.

"Go down to the Whomping willow, find a branch and hit the knot on the ground. A tunnel will open up, follow it and find a room. That's it." Snape left triumphantly, thinking there would be some discriminating evidence about the Marauders there. It was only for 5 minutes before Sirius realised what he had done. With a look of horror on his face, Sirius raced to find Dumbledore, McGonagall, James and Pomfrey.

A terrified scream, followed by a ferocious howl cut through the night.

The act of betrayal, unforgivable sin had come to pass.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And you still all wonder why Dumbledore let Sirius rot in Azkaban after being big on second chances. Sirius already nearly killed Snape. Getting him out of punishment may have upset Snape and he was too big a role to be taken out. <strong>

**Don't get me wrong, Dumbledore still shouldn't have done all he did, but some of his reasons why aren't all that mysterious.**

**(PS. 1 I've actually added a new story -*cue party*-  
>2 - REVIEWS MEANS MORE MOTIVATION TO WRITE GUYS)<strong>

**Peace **

**-bubblez**


	4. Song fic

**AN: Well, it's been a while. I was listening to Imagine Dragons new album, and wanted to do a couple of song fics. THis was originally meant to one of the 'bad' guys song, but then I thought it would work for this person instead. **

**OBVIOUS DISCLAIMER IS OBVIOUS - I OWN NOTHING BUT MY IDEAS.**

* * *

><p><em>In the dark<br>And I'm right on the middle mark_

He was so alone, rotting in that godforsaken cell.  
><em><br>I'm just in the tier of everything that rides below the surface_

The animagus form helped him, helped him stay teetering on the edge of stability. But the darkness, sometimes, threatened to overwhelm him.  
><em><br>And I watch from a distance seventeen_

The memories, the promises they made way back then physically tore at him at night. It wasn't the demontors, no, they oculdn't touch him. He did this to himself, because he deserved it.

_And I'm short of the others dreams of being golden and on top_  
><em>It's not what you painted in my head<em>

Dumbledore, damn that man. Damn the twinkling eyes, the ones that assured him they would get through alright. He was assured he would defy all odds, after all, hadn't he done so already? So many times?

_There's so much there instead of all the colors that I saw_

And he had so many dreams. So many hopes and desires for his future, the unspoken wish for a lover like Lily.

_We all are living in a dream,_

The screams at night became a lullaby, and almost convinced him that it was a nightmare – no human would allow another to be in such pain, right? And the others, they had to be wearing rose-tinted glasses to think the monster was gone, and that he was guilty.

_But life ain't what it seems_

He wished they would take off their lies and just _see_ for once in their pathetic lives, and see that

_everything's a mess_

but then he would wake up, and realise no, they would never. They would allow this pain for their own mind, allow another human to be in such awful pain. Allow without care, without a thought –without trial. Their rose-tinted glasses darkened his name further, and let them believe him guilty.

_And all these sorrows I have seen_  
><em>They lead me to believe<em>  
><em>That everything's a mess<em>

But no, no more. When he broke out – and he would break out, damn it all to heaven and back – he wouldn't be Dumbledore's little pup.

_But I wanna dream  
>I wanna dream<br>Leave me to dream_

But would it be so bad? He could be a pup again. Maybe Dumbledore would give him his friends back. A family. Another chance. He was famous for giving those, right?

_In the eyes  
>Of a teenage crystallized<em>

And oh, how they dreamt. Late at night, candle light illuminating the scars and reflecting of glasses, they sat and promised each other the world.

_Oh the prettiest of lights that hang the hallways of the home_

But then he would go home, and even the sinister beauty of their anstertral home couldn't shake his mind from the terror that took the form of his mother. But his escape, his friends would always be there for him, to help him up when he was down…

_And the cries from the strangers out at night_  
><em>They don't keep us up at night<em>  
><em>We have the curtains drawn and closed<em>

But then reality would shake him out of the tower of fragile hope and send him crashing down to the floor, filth he was and that's where filth satyed he deserved it he should be thankful of what he once had he didn't deserve love oh James, Lily, Moony -

_I know all your reasons_  
><em>To keep me from seeing<em>  
><em>Everything is actually a mess<em>

But why? Why could Reggie ever tell him his secrets, confided in him? Perhaps he could have saved him, as a brother should have. Perhaps the twinkling eyes would have overlooked him. Perhaps the monster would have left them alone. And why couldn't Moony ever talk to him? Weren't they brothers too? What did he have to hide from him? Didn't they trust each other?

_But now I am leaving  
>All of us were only dreaming<br>Everything is actually a mess_

But, in a rare moment of pure clarity, he knew that they were all liars in the end. How could they ever really work together? The 4 of them, 5 counting Lily, were just too diverse. An arrogant pureblood, make that two, a beast wrapped inside a sheep, a little follower and a girl with ideas too big for her. But perhaps the diversity is what grounded them. Maybe that's why it worked for so long.

After all, the most reactive of elements produce the longest, brightest flame.

_We all are living in a dream_

A nightmare, this was a living nightmare everyone of them drowing in darkenss -  
><em><br>But life ain't what it seems_

This is not what was promised, this is not what he thought it would be oh god -

_Oh everything's a mess_

It shouldn't have happned this way

_And all these sorrows I have seen_

they were only 20, 21 for gods sake what possessed them to run into the fray so quickly, what foolish courgae did they posses  
><em><br>They lead me to believe  
>That everything's a mess<em>  
><em>But I wanna dream<em>

Sobs shake his body

_I wanna dream_

Ragged breaths escape his mouth

_Leave me to dream_

He huddles in the corner, alone

_I wanna dream_

Let him out, please Dumbledore I will do anything I want  
><em>I wanna dream<em>

I want out of this nightmare I want, I

_Leave me to dream_

one day, I swear, I will find you Pup.

* * *

><p>I'm not happy with this. Something about isn't working :( Tell me what you think? Does the POV changes work? Pleas let me know. Or dont'. It's cool, i understand...<p>

(PLEASE REVIEW IT MAKES ME HAPPY)


	5. Dangerous Woman

Ginny was not one to mess with.

At least, that's what the interns at the Daily Prophet were told their first day, along with _bring Jean her coffee before 9am, Connor likes notes on blue paper not white, don't bother with manners unless the person wears a robe _because honestly, who dresses up to visit the press?

Of course, with the interns being interns, they often forgot the advice – Connor got notes written on green, Jean didn't get coffee until 9:30 most mornings and the office had to deal with several complaints of poor customer service. But no one ever crossed Ginny.

Perhaps it was her fame: having already fought in a devastating war, gone on to play nationally for the Harpies before having both three children and a successful career in reporting matches. Perhaps it was her gait, fast and wide strides in 5 inch heels, her back straight and a smirk held on freckled cheeks. Perhaps it was her hair, so strikingly bright it seemed to ask for caution, lest you be burnt.

The interns often wondered if the famed Potter liked to be burnt.

Regardless of the why, interns would scatter out of her path as she went about her way. This awe followed her into the Alley itself, and whilst many newcomers would presume it was to do with her connection to the famed 'chosen one', the locals would laugh and warn them of her:

'She's a dangerous woman.'

And the visitors would roll their eyes and think it was a joke, and yet if their paths would cross Ginny's, a respectful nod would still be made – after all, Ginny Potter was not one to mess with.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I was inspired by Ariana Grande's song Dangerous Woman. I know that's about something <em>completely<em> different but I love Ginny and well this happened. Bit different from my usual angst fest XD**

**Let me know what you think!**


End file.
